frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Maerutenian Monarchy
The Maerutenian Kingdom is a semi-constiutional monarchy with a strict code of honor. It has dominated the home sector of Alion'Lfiyra, but has since recently lost many of its colonies to raiders and pirates. The nation is regarded as peaceful and quite open to new ideas, usually technologies and religous practices. It never destroys a races cultural identity unless it will provide harm to other Mae'ru, banned practices are usually of the Chaos Gods (excluding Golon and Xalekelax). The various cities and colonies are runned by two individuals - A lord-governer and an Endowed one, the lord-governer makes and plans various projects while the Endowed one manages military and technical data crucial for the Royal information network. It has been known to field one of the most elite armies in the galaxy, favouring quality over quantity in terms of infantry though the numerous Auxillaries are still used used as irregular infantry, good at flanking and providing support to the professional Araquii'Legi troops. Its navy is much different fielding ships at various, middle-line standards. Poverty within the vast monarchy is near-none due to the constant beaucracy formed from the Endowed One network and reliable governmental support. Although due to high population density in the city plans, houses are restricted to the higher class such as Aristocrats and the high-ranking Araquii Grand Masters. The Kingdom is home to some of the most educated Psionic Warriors, trained in its practical purposes (be it military or utility) and have formed over 100 orders dedicated to various adpects of the strange energy. History The history of the Alurian homeworld and its expansion into an intergalactic kingdom has been a somewhat short ascension to greatness. BR = Before ruusan Reformation, AR = After reformation Timeline Primordial Unfolding (??? BR - 10,000 BR) The Alurians were originally nothing more then one metre long animals in its early development, where they had evolved similarly to a plant - developing a system like photosynthesis. This system worked using two energies, Sunlight at day and the massive amounts of psionic energy that reached the surface during nighttime. Over time they're neutral disposition left them open to predators, namely a large reptile called a Yntetny who hunted the somewhat quick, though weak Protoalurians almost exclusivly, due to the early plasmsac the Protoalurians had developed. The Alurians went through a strangely fast evolution that gave them hard, wood-like skin and developed from small reptilian crawler to an imposing neo-Alurian. These neo-Alurians developed a primitive caste system and fought over the various water sources that trailed from the equator. Hundreds of thousands years passed and Alurians formed into what are seen today and shortly after a period of general peace amonsgt the tribes the first Alurian Nation had formed... Ancient Beginnings (20,000 BR - 7500 BR) The ancient Aetern Empire was a large, simplistic hierarchy that favoured ritualistic sacrifice in honor of the Great Aef'lu or Water god. They developed primitive weapons made of a hard crystal that forms amongst the desert sands. After a long reign the Empire had slowly broke into five Arux'Aete or provinces and near-total war had sprung up. This feud had gone on till the Aetae province managed to capture all of the enemy cities. Some modern historians believe this had something to do with a large psionic collection found in the Aetea ruins, some guess it was the remnant energy of a bein of pure Psionic energy. After a few hundred years the Aetea Province had formed into the Araq'Aet Republic forming the basis for over 9000 years. Age of Strife (7500 BR - 6600 BR) Age of Blood Age of Flourishing Ascension Age of Infinity Ruusan Reformation Contemporary Era (Age of Crowns) Culture Government The Kingdom has multiple political tiers, with all of them seperatly autonomous from the other. *The King, proclaimed ruler whos reign lasts till death or resignation *The Council of Houses, formed of the ten Primary and the countless secondary houses tasked with approving Royal Laws and giving a House Royal Ascension *The Senate, tasked with creating and reviewing/changing laws *The Consecrated Order, the ancient order of Endowed Ones that run the exspansive empire to minute levels To raise an individual to king, each of the 10 Primary and the various secondary houses vote for which house gets to represent the Kingdom. Once a house has been chosen they elect the best person they think can be king within their house or a subsidary - usually the eldest son of the House Elder. Each primary house represents ancient parties from the old Alurian Republic. They're are approximatly 700 secondary houses whos vote only counts for 1/100Th of the Primary Houses vote, allowing the primary houses geater ability to appeal to different houses. The oldest, contemporary house is a house called Varavecenii (vay-ra-ve-chee-nee) who have reigned for 400 years as King Transportation The Maerutenian Kingdom has a special type of vehicle known as Vanships which are able to switch between atmospheric and spacecraft with relative ease. They are run by a unique engine that converts steam into hydrogen essentially making mini-nuclear reactions inside the vehicle. Due to this vanships are coated with extremly hard vibranium, essentially nullifying the explosion by 150%. Recreation Due to the massive amounts of races within the Kingdom, there are many pastimes. One of the more popular is the massive gladiator arena's stationed on all Maerutenian worlds. Usually the combatants are paid mercenaries or criminals who want to die honourably. Its usually watched by many millions of people at a time, the biggest arena is on Allush housing two million people. Sports included Boea Riding, where two racers ride the Boea beast and ride for 250 km's usually involving stun-weapons made to slow down the other rider. Religon While the Kingdom doesn't have an official religon, its usually based upon the Great Endowed One Gaalen Veriin. Gaalen has been tasked with running most of the other Endowed ones and running the entire Kingdoms shiplines. Others include the (controversial) worship of the Chaos Dieties with the primary diety being Xalekelax. Music The Maerutenian Kingdom had assimilated terrans in the early years of the Alurian Republic, wheres its most famous members were orchestra conductors and various artists. The Alurians had begun to enjoy terran music to the extent they made they're national anthem a famous hymn. Language They're are almost as many languages as they're are races in the kingdom. However since there are many thousands of different fonts, so the government set a new modern font known as "High A'Cryioiic" that can be translated in almost any language in the galaxy. Clothing Clothing is a strange quality of the Kingdom, it wears what other races would call decadent and flamboyant, incorporating a blend of various styles - many based on Upper Class Alurians. Racial Equality Officially the government has a strict anti-semitism policy on all races living within the kingdom, this for the most part is rigidly enforced and alone attracts many races to the hubs among the various Capital. Houses House Veravecenii The most recent kings have all been from House Veravecenii, owing to they're highly technological background and the recent invention of the dark-matter warp drive. Back when the Alurian Republic was stirring, they were known as the Neo-Technologist's Party and garnered few votes. In more recent times the house has developed a numerous amount of connections and alliances with the various secondary houses and 2 of the Tar'Jidv houses. The Legio Honorii are the specializied personal guard of the houses various members, boasting large psionic abilities and melee combat expertise. They have been well respected by most of the primary parties, except the Scionii and Tar'Lok houses who have had various controversies over the many years. House Lucciola Another popular house amongst the many denizens of the Kingdom, they have been citied to be the most beneficient of the Primary Houses - boasting many diplomatic successes with many alien races and bringing them into the Maerutenian Monarchy. Many thousands of years ago one of the first members of the party invented the Impulse core which was to be the first form of electricity on Allush, made of the unique crystals called Nethicite near the northern hemisphere. Before house Veravecenii's reign as the line of kings, they had ruled for many hundreds of years assimilating many races before they're time ended. They utilise a special branch of the Ordo Arcanis known as the Re'ng Order. Used as personal bodyguards, they are known to be some of the best swordsmen in the entire kingdom with few equal matches even among the various Arcanii sects. House Lucciola is in an alliance with House Scionii and House Veravecenii and is trying desperately to cease the fighting =Military= Formations and patterns In the standard Military doctrine, it states that all soldiers of any rank must resist the urge to retreat. This doctrine is strictly focused on the more elite forces such as the Fusilie or Arcanii which are trained against fear. Most of the professional sections of the Monarchy use melee and ranged weapons professionally and without falter. Usually charging in to hit melee infantry after a few volleys of railgun fire Forces of the Kingdom The Imperial Legion or "Araquiiquintenscenii" is the primary military force defending Aluush and its various fiefs from enemy hands. It is a diverse, multi-roled army with the ability to adapt to many situations. The core army includes the professonial Ar'Araquii'Legi ranged experts supported by Tar'Jidv close combat and variois psionic orders. All vehicles in the kingdom are multi-role mechs called Galashks or "second skin" in High A'lur, they typically stay in close-combat but some are equipped with Eviscerator-Pattern Railcannon and mortars. The Ar'Araquii'Legi is the royal army being a small, but elite army developed to defend the Monarchies intrests They typically use the unique Araquii'relvfusile (Railgun Revolver) in standard infantry squads, with others getting variations or specialized weapons. The squads are typically between 3 - 7 people and are armed with powerful armor, good weapons and some of the best training available. The Ly'Auxilia'legi encompasses the various irregular and auxillary units from the many warrior cultures assimiliated by the Kingdom. They range from the zealous Tar'jidv to the Melawen Auxilliaries. The Auxilia military units are mainly used to throw off enemy commanders, utilising untold amount of tactics to devestate a large army distracted by the Various Legions The Ordo Arcanis is the general term given to the many Arcanii orders that act upon the Kings behalf. They are the eyes and ears of Kingdom, spying on enemy planets, posts and can even be used to kill high priorty targets. Some orders specialize in standard ground combat and are used as guerilla troops. The Ordo Psionae are the prestigous scholars and magicians in service to the king. They have many practical purposes and have thousands of sub-orders. The Ordo Psionae also trains the highly-trained Royal Warpmages, some of the most powerful psionic masters in all of Fyrea. The Warpmages have trained in the art of Maxci'Rel or "Maximum use" meaning before a battle they can choose from many seperate Psionic arts. They also utilise a special type of martial art that utilises the use of fingertips to do many things, some famous examples includes redirecting lightning, shooting a pulse of pure energy and even turning they're fist into a deadly weapon. Most warpmages use a bladed staff called a Veri, these Veri allow the accurate fire of psionic attacks and double as deadly melee weapons. All Royal Warpmages have a vast knowledge of psionic atfacks abd as such are quite adept in countering enemy Psions. The Ordo Polcii are the Kings secret police, trained to spot enemy agents and manage any corruption in the government. They are trained from birth to adulthood to remove any thought of disloyalty. They have two branches, the Mli'Polcii and Fueg'Polcii, the Mil'Polcii being the counter agents made to find traitors and quickly apprehend them. The Fueg'Polcii make sure important individuals stay on track, making sure they are removed at the very sight of corruption. Araquii'Magna Legions 'Royal Host Cohorts' Comprised of 20 units, the Royal Cohorts are the largest part of the Araquii Legions. They are lead by a Royal Cohors and a Evincar. The Eqeutii are standard riflemen trained over 2 years in the art of ranged combat and are good in large numbers. '1st Royal Host Cohorts' Veterans of the Royal Hosts, these troops are considered more powerful and are equipped with Standard Balashk armor. They typically are in the front-lines leading with the other Cohorts in they're legion. 'Royal Host Artil'ri' Units tasked with providing mortar fire, they Artil'rizen troops occupy a large bunch of weak mortars for softening up an army before the Cohorts lay large amounts of fire on them. 'Evincar Host' Elite troops that have been sent over from the Araquii'Praetor legions, they typically command a Royal Host or form into Hosts of they're own, providing heavy support to the Legion. 'Genori Cohoritus' A cabal of the Genori and his royal retinue, a Genori is a wealthy aristocrat who has paid for his Legions equipment and uniform and generally inspires his legion into feats of bravery. His retinue ranges from elite Evincars to Court Warpmages and Healers. Magna Leader Units 'Genori' Genori are wealthy or elite Cohors that have been tasked to run a Araquii'Magna Legion. They are granted a fund to buy and pay for all troops under they're service and typically share his families heraldry on the banner carrier's standard and even on his troops Mino'as 'Exal'Evincar' Equivalant to a Legio Fusilie, they are typically Fusiliers granted the rare chance at command. They typically command other Evincars or help command a 1st Royal Host Cohort. 'Royal Cohors' Ranging from Family members of the Genori to Eqeutii that have proven themselves worthy, they are essentially sergeants and relay commands from the Genori. Araquii'Praetor Legions Legio Streilt Militant citizens given the promise of steady pay and more land, they often serve as military pollice or garrisons after major conflicts or on newly conquered worlds. They are typically armed with light-Balashk armor, Gollt-Pattern Fusil'machingun and other weapons they can get they're hands on. Most Streilt forces are disorganized rabble pulled form the frontiers or volunteers from the large cities, only the most wild of planets harbour effective branches of Legio Streilt. The Gollt-Pattern rifle is a double barreled blastgun with two clips on the left side of the gun, the rifle is cheap to manufacture and whacks a wallop when it acutally connects. It uses the Rei'l round which is essentially a small metal cylinder that can reach up to 2100 m/s Legio Decadii The Decadeborn are the standard training Fusliers who are used as frontier guards when the more professional armies are far away. They train for many years to become a fusilier and are required to have military service on their record to even be considered joining the Legio Fusilie and while they're not as good as the fusiliers, they are still effective against armies and can even stand they're ground against other armies higher-tier soldiers. They are armed with a Golon-pattern Rifle and a spatha, and can be used in many ways. They are encased in a Vibranium Cuirass and greaves, with other various armor pieces also being Vibranium. They usually come in battlions of 10 troops, but can split up pre-battle into squads of 5 soldiers each. Legio Fusilie The Imperial Fusilier is the standard foot-soldier for the Legion, armed with the Araquii'Relvfusil (Rail Rifle) and Kuri-blade. They are trained from the age of 30 to 100 up to age 150 in the art of melee, ranged and psychological combat. Typical training involves a tour of duty (As decadeborn), 4 years of military syylabus, Mastery of hand-to-hand and ranged training. As such they are better then other races run-of-the-mill soldier and can easily defeat armies twice their size. They're uniform is a standard cuirass, two pauldrons and the legions white Minoa or small mantle which usually incoporates the incumbent Houses emblem and is draped from the left shoulder guard. Legio Centurii Dubbed the legio centurii due to the many years needed to be part of a Century of such calibur, they are highly-effective line-breakers armed with Fl'Kurii Long-blades and Double-barrel Valik machineguns. They are typically covered head to toe in vibrainium armor with ornate decorations as well as banners and other marks of accomplishment. They form the core of a full-on assault or siege. They are typically headed by a Exaltar Legio Garinscenius The main guardians of the Royal Provinces, these soldiers are bound to the land they protect. They are trained to hold the Provinciali Arcem at all costs. They are equipped with light-galashk battlesuits and heavy weapons, but some squads of the Garinscenius trade range for melee and equip a mighty Vibroscythe Auxila Legions Tar'Jidv Auxillaries The Tar'Jid field hardy units good in desert and barren enviroments. They use the flamer almost symoblically as Holy Fire from the Psionc Diety, Golon. Most are simple mobs used to guard the Maerutenian Kingdoms frontier bases or important planets with a harsh enviroment. 'Tar'Jid Irregulars' Tar'jidv who have formed a war-party, the irregulars are proficient in anti-infantry combat by using almost exclusivly flamers and incinerators. They typically form in warbands of twenty indviduals and are lead by a Via'Shino (CQC-oriented Swarm force that uses flamers, pistols and Xhtar Cleavers) 'Tar'Jid Riflemen' A large mob of Tar'jidv armed with Tukkul'Mej RIfles, essentially primitive semi-automatic guns that are good en masse. ''Unlike the Irregular Tar'Jid war-parties, riflemen war-parties are lead by a Via'Shino. (Ranged-oriented Swarm force that uses standard ranged weapons and good morale) 'Via'Shino Fangtails' A deadly cabal with whom many Via'Shino warriors group up to lay death by fire on the enemy. Armed with XhHil'Jad swords and flamers they are the most elite of the Tar'Jid Auxillaries. They are known as the holy-crusaders of Golon and are typically lead by a religous Golon-War Monk (A psionic unit that buffs other nearby Tar'Jid with bloodthirsty tendencies) (Melee-oriented Elite troops good for flanking that use large swords and flamers) Psionaec Orders Pentient Keeper A Pscionic unit comprised of all Nightkin, they are members of the ancient Ascen'Templarii. Trained using modern syylabus and utilising an extensive library of Dark powers - they are used as stealth units designed to rip-apart unaware heavy-infantry. Reliquary Archon An antiquated endowed one built for war from a bygone era, created by combining the conciousness of many Warpmages into a single entity. Devestating on the battlefield by using a vast array of devestaingly powerful attacks that warp reality itself. They are commonly used to take out high value targets and are susceptible to large amounts of enemy units. (The reliquary archon will likely be an anti-tank/armor "vehicle", not an infantry unit. Maybe a monstrous creature) Soulweaver Archon An incredibly powerful pscion, formed from the elite Ordo Psionae. Dedicating they're life for the benefit of others, they have completly renounced fighting in any way. They instead play the role of a healer using its powers to revive fallen allies and grant them the courage needed to go on. (Likely an HQ or Elite choice, only one or two per squad. Likely perks will include buffs and Orb of Persistence, also it will cost a fucktonne) Royal Warpmage Professional psions taught rare abilities and given extensive pscionic training. They are used as a support units granting heavy-support to eliminate enemies and dispeling psionic attacks. Typically led by an Warpmage Exaltar. Arcanic Orders Valiet Order Being the kingdoms expert assassins,the Valiet Order are one of the most important Orders in the Kingdom. Bringing death and dispair they are one of the most secretive of orders within the Ordo Arcanis. Re'ng Order The Re'ng Order are expert guerilla troops used as the personal guard of House Lucciola. They are considered the best melee experts in the kingdom, second only to the mightiest of heroes, they are also experts of many enviroments - jungle, desert and even volcanic worlds. War Galashk classes Large war-machines designed to crush vehicles and infantry with ease. They are controlled by highly-trained pilots of the Pilot-Caste. Most are armed with weapons too heavy for the mighty Boroshk. Most are armed with the anti-armor Eviscerator-class Railcannon, Vibroscythe and TeslaWhips. They are expertly crafted and made to look angelic in times of need, typically when a force is in combat, sometimes carrying the banner of the armies House. The largest model can go up to 20 metres tall carrying the heaviest, most devestating weapons like the VoidScythe or Plasma Vulcan - but larger Galashks have been contemplated. Due to the many craftsmen, no Galashk looks the same - so all galashks are classified into broad terms. Type-1 Transport Galashks with light-weapons and a troop hold Type-2 Shredder Small anti-infantry model with generally a flamer or assault cannon and VibroScythe Fleet The Imperial Navy is a small, but highly effective branch of the military. The ships are generally equipped with Rail-Turrets and favours the use of heavier, ceramic armor called Vibranium then the more exspensive Shielding available to most other races. It preferes sending incredibly fast "assault pods" to enemies ships - taking them down from the inside. The fighters in the Imperial navy are generally military-grade Vanships (essentially planes without wings) that have evolved from high skies to open space. Usually equipped with abnormally large Rail-Rifles, they are extremely swift Malent'i Heavy-Frigate The Malent'i Frigate is one of the older models of ships still in use in the Imperial Navy. It utilizes a powerful Railgun to kill off ships of near-equal size, but is generally weak against fighters or bombers - requiring a squadron of fighters nearby to take care of enemy forces. =Territory= Planets Aluush A strange "moon" that has a unique orbit - its size allows it to have perfectly sync rotational periods with the binary suns and its sister moon Harkenii. All though its location is outside of the green ring of the suns, it has a larger amount of CO2 in the atmosphere giving it an almost earth-like temperature. Its primarily covered in desert, but does have some green spots near the equator and south pole. Due to its close proximity with Harkenii they both share parts of they're own atmosphere, allowing travel between planets available to standard civilian-craft. Harkenii Due to its North pole being covered in ever erupting-volcanos, the atmosphere above Harkenii is almost always dark. Its biology has been extremtly affected by the darkness, meaning the native-Alurians or Nightkin have developed the ability to grow in the absence of sunlight. Trading its sandy-brown skin for a more grey-shiny finish and the psionic ability of bending light. Controlled Space =Races= Alurians Physiology: The Alurian physiology is composed of a unique "bone structure", a large amount of internal organs and a circulation system to every part of the body. The Alurians do not eat conventional food; they absorb water and nutrients in a form of Photosynthesis. While they have no mouths or visual facial features they have a muscle under the face that creates words and different tones with a slight flanged effect They're voices are usually very hard to understand because of the nature of how it works, so many other Aliens have to listen better to make out words. While most Alurians have the involuntary problems with their voices, some have a rare condition that makes them easier to hear - but can't speak the Complex Alurian Language too much. Over age the vibrations weaken and are easier to understand. The Alurian uses a strange system of sustenance, like solar panels that pick up various sunrays, bacteria in the air and condensation from the air and turn it into a simple nutrient filled liquid called Geoplasm. As the Alurians don't have mouths they cannot ingest calcium, iron and other minerals so their bones consist of extremely hard Geoplasm. One of the most vital organs is the Plasmsac - a large organ that holds super concentrated Geoplasm for swift regeneration of scarred tissue, bones and most organs. Alurians have a special ability to live after decapitation of the brain as they have a brain in the chest and the head. The secondary one was actually the result of mutation on the Alurian home world; while it is five times smaller it uses 50% more power to completely harbour the mind until the Geoplasm can rebuild the head. Alurians are one of the few races that are immune to diseases mainly because they feed off of it to make protein, only way to damage Alurians insides with toxins is by dipping your weapon in the poison of choice and digging into the skin. But even then its effects are reduced as most of the Poison is converted and broken down into simple carbohydrates and fed to the Alurian. Alurians can live in open space for years at a time, but only in light Galashks. While they do need the Galashks they are only to keep the Alurians structure intact, they actually don't need any sort of mask or helmet as the Sunrays feed the Alurian. Alurian Eyes have a shutter system that allows normal sight and various other frequencies - they can even see sound to sense other Alurians or cloaks. Alurians are the easiest to spot as they constantly give off a vibration when not talking, irritating certain animals with higher hearing. The Geoplasm also replaces dead cells with new ones, so most Alurians live for thousands of years until they are killed via weapon, condition or if the Plasmsac has been depleted for more than 3 months. While Alurians can regenerate limbs, it’s at the cost of physical strength for the most part. '''Alurian Sub-Species' Nightkin The Nightkin are Alurians from their natural moon called Harkneii which due to the large amount of volcanoes, is always locked in pure darkness. It's a permanent eclipse on Harkneii, but it has developed primitive life. The Nightkin have developed technology that is important for the entirety of the Alurians, stealth suits. High tech suits that bend light to hide the wearer from most eyes, used by the Arcanii of the Maerutenians. They have unusually pale skin, a greyish-brownish colour different from the Alurians sandy-brown skin color due to the lack of sunrays for the Alurians to feed one. While they have kept the Alurians Sunray absorbing ability, they have grown to feed of the energies of living beings - akin to Vampires. While it sounds sinister it’s harmless to the other, though the person being fed on may feel weak for a few minutes they will go back to a normal state. Nightkin have developed various clans among Harkneii, mostly forming Templari'Ascen which field stealth suits and Kuri blades. (Kuri blades are similar to Cutlasses with large blades built for hacking away armour and groups of weak foes) Boroshk The Boroshk are an upcoming sub-species native to the Alurian Home world that have developed incredible physique, at the cost of slightly lower IQ. They are not dumb brutes however; they have the cognitive and basic learning of the Alurian species. Rarely mocked for their intelligence in fear of being beaten, they have adapted to field the large anti-vehicle cannons of the Alurian military. They have developed two hearts to allow a form of temporary "bullet time" which allows for extreme speed, accuracy and power of hits. While tough they usually are clad in heavy armour and used for support against tanks, heavy-infantry and large groups of weak infantry. Endowed Ones The Endowed Ones are considered to be a sub-species, but because of the nature on how they are created they are really just the conscious mind of an Alurian. Comprised of various crystals, the Endowed are one of the most important parts of the Monarchy as they essential to co-ordinate fleets and manage colonies to an extreme level. They can use 100% of their brain allowing powerful psionic abilities. Some are even used as mighty war-machines that deploy heavy Psionic barriers and attacks. While they are largely immobile, they can move slowly and easily warp their location quickly. Rogue Endowed are impossible, as a central intelligent Endowed one can shut-off any other in milliseconds Tar'Jidv A reptilian race based off the first empire conquered many thousands of years ago by the Alurian Republic. It has a strange biological-caste system involving many different branches of one template being. The Tar'Jidv range from bug-eyed chameleon people to the might Dachekkin, large winged dragons coveted for they're psionic abilties and incredible strength. They are the second most-enlisted race in the Imperial Legion with many top-ranking generals being of the race. The are one of the main fabricators behind the unique Vibranium armor that protects all Araquii forces. They also one of the "privledged" races, which means they can become emperoers, govern planets and command massive legionnaire forces. They hail from a planet similar to Allush, which is covered in 80% desert and a lush rainforest in the equator, the desert is dotted with many cities with about 1000 Tar'J on average in it. Thats because of there natural evolutionary branches they have also developed different disease resistances. One of which called Scalerot affected all, but two skinless sub-species Tar'J. Mélawen (Verran) Immigrants from the collapsing Verran nation, they have fled in large numbers to the safe refuge of the Kingdom. They have since retained wealth due to policies of the Maerutenian Codex, and many live in the lap of luxury on Aluush. They have reacted with Allushs naturally hot climate by changing they're skin lighter and the frills have grown bright-orange to crimson-red. Category:Faction Category:Fenrirr